diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Warlord of Blood (Quest)
Warlord of Blood is a quest in Diablo I. If this quest is available, the player will be virtually unable to proceed any further until it is completed, unless they know , or use a Scroll of Town Portal. The quest is initiated on by reading the Steel Tome. The Warlord of Blood himself is guarding the stairs which lead to . He is guarded by several Steel Lords, and is himself of the Hell Knight enemy variety. Defeating him completes the quest and makes it much easier to access the rare (and possibly unique) items in the room with the stairs. In addition, passage to level fourteen becomes much easier. The Warlord of Blood is immune to Fire, Lightning and most magic including Bone Spirit, Blood Star and Flash. He is especially difficult for Sorcerers, though Sorcerers with Stone Curse can kill him slowly with melee attacks. It's easiest and often best for sorcerers to simply not fight him, loot the room and descend the stairs. But, one way to defeat him with a Sorcerer is cast the Golem spell and keep turning him to stone until the Golem kills him. Other characters can fight him normally. NPC Quotes Initiation: :"The armories of Hell are home to the Warlord of Blood. In his wake lay the mutilated bodies of thousands. Angels and Man alike have been cut down to fulfill his endless sacrifices to the Dark Ones who scream for one thing - blood." Deckard Cain: :"I know of only one legend that speaks of such a warrior as you describe. His story is found within the ancient chronicles of the Sin War... Stained by a thousand years of war, blood and death, the Warlord of Blood stands upon a mountain of his tattered victims. His dark blade screams a black curse to the living; a tortured invitation to any who would stand before this Executioner of Hell. It is also written that although he was once a mortal who fought beside the Legion of Darkness during the Sin War, he lost his humanity to his insatiable hunger for blood." Griswold: :"Dark and wicked legends surrounds the one Warlord of Blood. Be well prepared, my friend, for he shows no mercy or quarter." Ogden: :"I am afraid that I haven't heard anything about such a vicious warrior, Good Master. I hope that you do not have to fight him, for he sounds extremely dangerous." Gillian: :"If you are to battle such a fierce opponent, may Light be your guide and your defender. I will keep you in my thoughts." Pepin: :"Cain would be able to tell you much more about something like this than I would ever wish to know." Farnham: :"Always you gotta talk about blood? What about flowers, and sunshine, and that pretty girl that brings the drinks. Listen here, friend - you're obsessive, you know that?" Wirt: :"I haven't ever dealt with this Warlord you speak of, but he sounds like he's going through a lot of swords. Wouldn't mind supplying his armies..." Adria: :"His prowess with the blade is awesome, and he has lived for thousands of years knowing only warfare. I am sorry... I can not see if you will defeat him." Character: :"Your reign of pain has ended!" Trivia *This quest returns in Diablo III's event, The Darkening of Tristram, as a minor event while exploring the Labyrinth.